mariofandomcom-20200222-history
World 3 (Super Mario Bros. 2)
World 3 is the third world of Super Mario Bros. 2, following World 2. Like World 1, it is a Grass Land. The original world boss is Mouser that the player must defeat before World 4. Level information World 3-1 World 3-1 starts in a small room, where the only obstacle is a waterfall. Across the waterfall is the door. In the next room, the player has to jump on clouds, heading to the top of the waterfall. Once making it to the top, the player has to ride a Pidgit's carpet to the sky, and onto a beanstalk, which the player must climb to get to the next area. Waiting at the top are Shy Guys and Pansers; while the door awaits at the far right. When entering the door, Red Birdo waits for the player. Defeating Red Birdo means the player can continue to World 3-2. The player can also take a shortcut in this level. After the player climbs the beanstalk, they can alternately go left to the edge and Super Jump across the gap. At the other side, there is a door leading to Birdo's lair. This gets the player to Birdo a little faster. Also, at the bottom of the waterfall is a door that leads to a cave. Here, the player can access a hidden warp to World 5. World 3-2 World 3-2 starts in a wide room, with Beezos, a Panser, two Snifits and Bob-ombs. The player must use the bombs to blow up a block in the ground, leading the player to a ladder. Down the ladder is the underground, where Shy Guys and Tweeters are at, alongside many bombs. The player must use these bombs through obstacles, and then enter through a door, which leads to Red Birdo. When defeating Red Birdo, the player can now go to World 3-3. World 3-3 World 3-3 starts in the underground, with no obstacles, and a door is at the end. In the next room, there are Shy Guys, Albatosses, and bombs; and a door is at the end. When entering this door, the player is inside, where Ninjis and Sparks await, while the next door is located at the other side of the enemies. In the next room; when the player enters the door; a tall room awaits, full of Sparks, and the player must scale to the top, where the next door awaits. When entering this door, the player is in another tall room, with Tweeters, Snifits, Shy Guys, Pansers, and a Ninji awaiting, with the door at the bottom. Shy Guys await in the next room, along with the next door. Located in the next door is the outside room, full of Ninjis, and at the end, is the crystal ball. The boss, Mouser, is located in the last room which the player must throw bombs at him to win. When Mouser is defeated, a door appears, and World 3 has been completed. The player must then access to World 4. Gallery Level Maps SMB2 World 3-1.png|World 3-1 SMB2 World 3-2.png|World 3-2 SMB2 World 3-3.png|World 3-3 Category:Worlds Category:Sky-themed Category:Plains-themed